Accidentally In Love
by Korderoo
Summary: On the trip to Neverland, Emma confesses her feelings to Regina. Their adventure to rescue Henry leads them to explore whether their relationship is the result of destiny or happenstance. Intentionally Swan Queen. Rated T but with some R-rated language.


**Accidentally in Love**

**A/N: **This is the culmination of a number of factors. First,_ IxLovexGreen _sent a prompt "What if Emma had never stopped believing in Regina when accused of murdering Archie." Then _Calculaic's_ post on Tumblr "Why Everything Actually Is About Swan Queen". Both of those ideas rooted into my brain but I couldn't quite figure out how I wanted them to come together until the SDCC fiasco made me think again about their history and destiny together. I hope you'll enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Once Upon a Time, these characters and settings, or the song lyrics below. I'm just entertaining myself and deriving no profit.

_Was our encounter planned?_

_Destiny's guiding hand?_

_Fortune or fate, it's grand_

_The way you make me feel_

_~ Thoroughly Modern Millie ~_

The chilly sea air bit into Emma's cheeks as she walked onto deck from her cabin below into the orange light of the evening. She pulled her collar up and balled her hands into fists, which she hastily shoved in her pockets as she looked around in the last sunshine of the day.

Since they'd got on the ship five days previous, Emma had been trying to get Regina alone to speak to her. Regina had constantly dodged the conversation by claiming to need to help Rumplestiltskin determine whether their course was set correctly, or to magic up a meal for everyone, or even once going so far as to discuss tactics for their arrival with Snow. Emma was desperate to discuss what had happened in the mines, but the timing just never seemed right. At the thought, Emma scoffed, "The timing isn't right" had become as much a metaphor for her life as "I will always find you" had become the nauseating catchphrase for her parents.

"But perhaps"_,_ she muttered as she spied her query at the bow of the ship, leaning wearily against the railing, "My luck is about to change."

She approached slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible. She did not want to give Regina any time to flee this time. They needed to have this discussion. It was a long time coming and Emma would not be evaded any longer.

Regina didn't turn until Emma was almost directly behind her but when she did, she ducked her head with a sheepish smile and said, "It's freezing out here, Miss Swan. I think I'll just head in."

Emma caught her by the upper arm and said quietly, "Please Regina." Brown eyes met her own at the pleading tone in her voice. "Just let me say what I need to say. Just this once."

Regina sighed and said, "Can't we just enjoy the peace that the last few days have given us? All I have time for right now is finding my son – not fighting with his birth mother."

"Wait, fighting…what? No, Regina I don't want to…there's something I have to tell you."

"By all means, Miss Swan. That is why we're both standing on this freezing cold deck right now, is it not?"

"Well, I…for a while now…see, in the mine when we…no, shit, I should start before that…when the wraith…"

"My, my, dear. The rapier wit is clearly from your father - a shame too. Your mother can certainly…"

"Regina, I'm in love with you."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Henry's stomach was knotted in fear. He had arrived in Neverland days ago, though he was unsure exactly how many. At first, Greg and Tamara had kept him walking along the beach until he thought he would pass out from hunger and exhaustion. When he started to droop, Greg would prod him roughly with his gun and Henry would resume his pace. They let him sleep briefly at night, but one of them was always awake and watching him. He had been certain of his impending rescue for the first few days. But with no sign of his parents since his arrival, his hope had started to fade.

They were climbing now up steep sharp rocks. Already Henry had slipped several times, his palms were crusted with dried blood and he knew his body would be covered in bruises. He was dying for water and nearly delirious with hunger. He looked longingly toward the sunset over his shoulder when Greg and Tamara both went ahead to determine their path. He thought he saw a spot on the horizon that might be a ship on the ocean. He felt a burst of hope bubble up within him and raised his filthy hands to wipe sweat out of his stinging eyes so he could better evaluate whether he had simply imagined the spot.

A hand roughly grabbed the back of his collar and shoved him toward the cliff face. "Tsk tsk, Henry. If you don't pay attention, anything could happen." Henry was hanging out over the edge and looked down to the rocks below before turning to look at Greg with terror in his eyes, "I'd hate to think how sad your mother would be if you slipped." His face twisted in a malevolent grin.

"I'm sorry, please…please let me go."

Greg's face darkened and he leaned closer before laughing maniacally, "Let you go, huh? Maybe I should. Right over the edge. It's what she deserves."

Henry squeezed his eyes tight shut, but he could feel the flecks of spit hit his face as Greg shrieked, "She killed my father. She sent me to find his bones. She's a fucking monster. And I will destroy her." He pulled Henry up and set him on his feet. Henry chanced opening his eyes a crack and saw Greg smiling at him jovially as he smoothed down Henry's collar. "But first, my boy, I will take you to Him."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"_Regina, I'm in love with you."_

Regina's eyes widened as her head snapped up to search the Savior's face.

"What on earth?"

Emma shook her head, "Come on, Regina. I know you felt that in the mine, too. I know you did."

"You felt magic, Emma. You are inexperienced with it, you don't realize that it has the same physical manifestations as attraction, the pounding heart and all that. It doesn' t mean…"

But Regina's words were stopped when Emma abruptly pulled her forward by her coat lapels and pressed their lips together. A crackling, electric pulse erupted from their joined mouths as Regina watched, eyes still wide. When Emma pulled back it was with a crooked half-grin that Regina couldn't help finding endearing as it reminded her so strongly of Henry.

"I know you feel it, too, Regina."

"Look, even if there is some," Regina stepped away and gripped the railing as though it were a lifeline as she searched for the word, "Chemistry between us, it's insane to jump to "in love", don't you think? I mean it wasn't so long ago you were telling me that you know who I am and who I will always be." At the memory, Regina felt a surge of anger bubble up from deep within. "Or is your infatuation clouding your memory as much as your judgment?"

"I know I screwed that up, Regina. And I am so sorry. But you have to know, I never truly stopped believing in you. That's what hurt the most."

"What do you mean?"

Emma leaned her elbows against the rail and sighed, looking out over the waves. "It's just that everyone calls me the savior and acts like I should have all the answers. But every time I've actually tried to follow my instinct, everyone acts like I have no idea what I'm talking about. I told my parents I didn't believe you killed Archie. I told Neal that he couldn't trust Tamara. They all dismissed me and told me I was wrong. Whatever has happened these last few months is my fault because I consciously chose to go along with what other people said instead of trusting myself. And now Henry's lost and I," she choked on a sob as she continued, "I don't know what to do. I'm completely out of my depth."

Despite her earlier protests, Regina felt her heart clench to see Emma break down. She had felt what Emma did in the mines. She had found herself staring at green eyes and golden hair far more often than she'd care to admit. But she could not allow for any weakness with her son's life in danger.

Emma felt Regina's hand close over hers and turned to look at the brunette who said, "We will find Henry, no matter what it takes. His being gone is not your fault, Emma. Although I think you should seriously consider the supervision abilities of your parents." This last brought a wry grin to plump lips.

Emma chuckled despite everything and turned her hand over to grasp Regina's, causing the brunette to try to pull away but Emma asserted a firm pressure and covered the back of Regina's hand with her free one as she captured Regina's eyes with her own. "The only person who ever seems to trust my instincts is you. You believed that I would defend you when you were accused of killing Archie and I let you down. But in my heart, I always knew you were innocent, Regina."

"Miss Swan, if you can look back over all that has occurred since you first came to Storybrooke and tell me it's some grand love story, I suggest you make an appointment with the bug when we return."

Again, rather than rising to the bait, Emma laughed and saw the corner of Regina's mouth briefly curl into a pleased smirk before resuming her incredulous face.

"Well, that's not exactly what I meant, but now that you put it like that, maybe things were always leading to this."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"_But first, my boy, I will take you to Him."_

Henry did not reply. He body was humming with adrenaline from being dangled over the cliff and this Greg guy scared him way more than he wanted to let on. He thought of his mom's mayoral facade and adopted an indifferent sneer as he said, "Do what you like. When my moms get here, you'll be sorry."

Greg merely laughed. "When you're moms get here, there will be justice at last. With the power He will grant me, I will crush her."

"I thought you hated magic."

"Don't people who don't have guns hate them? I hate that I am powerless against people like that bitch. Once I have the power, I will make her kneel before me and beg for mercy."

"What difference will that make?"

Greg's grin twisted in a sick, demented way as he growled, "It will make it all the more fun to deny her pleas. As she denied mine and my father's." He leaned in close to Henry so that their noses nearly touched and said, "But that's nothing, compared to what awaits you, my boy."

Henry shivered but was saved from having to continue the conversation when Tamara called down from up above, "Greg, we're here. I see them in the distance, they are coming."

Greg smiled and pushed Henry in front of him to continue up to the top of the cliff. When Henry reached the top, he saw a large ring of stones like the ruin of an amphitheater and approaching from the distance a group of boys who looked not much older than him. At the center of the circle was a rectangular marble stone that Henry realized when he got closer appeared to be a coffin. He stopped abruptly in fear but Greg was right behind him to push him forward again with the barrel of a gun in his back. When they reached the stone, Greg and Tamara lifted Henry from the ground and though he kicked wildly and screamed, they pressed him to the surface of the stone.

His eyes swimming with tears, Henry glanced toward the horizon again to a spot that was slightly larger but definitely still present. "Please hurry" he mentally urged his mothers.

As the boys approached the ring he realized that just above and behind them there was a shadow floating along. Its eyes glowed red in the fading light of the sun that had all but disappeared behind the horizon. Henry screamed again and fought to get up, but Greg and Tamara had now tied his hands and ankles to stakes beneath the coffin and he could only move his head.

Greg and Tamara moved off to meet the boys at the edge of the circle. As they trouped back toward him, Henry realized that the shadow stayed outside the circle, staring at him. The boys approached and the one who looked oldest spoke to Henry, "Welcome. Have no fear, Henry. This will soon be over."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"_Well, that's not exactly what I meant, but now that you put it like that, maybe things were always leading to this."_

"I do not see one iota of evidence to suggest that."

"Don't you? Doesn't it seem strange that Henry should get that book just before the prophesy said I would come break the curse? Or even way before that when Henry came to be adopted by you of all people."

"That's not destiny, dear. That's Rumple. The twisted little imp has arranged my life since before I was born."

"Perhaps. But wasn't he under the curse? How could he have known that "The Savior" would get knocked up and how to find Henry for you to adopt him? Plus, he truly did not know that Neal was Henry's father. Am I supposed to believe that it's just a coincidence that I hooked up with Rumplestiltskin's son?"

Regina wrinkled her nose and said, "I prefer to think of that as further evidence of your appalling taste."

Emma gave a long-suffering sigh and rolled her eyes, "Regina, just think about it. Despite our best efforts to clash in Storybrooke, we constantly were forced to work together. The fire, the mine, the dragon, the wraith – we've been allies as often as enemies and…"

If Emma had not been staring at Regina, she would have missed the softening around her eyes, the way that moment of longing broke through her stoic front.

"Regina, the timing for this could not possibly be more fucked up and I get that, but…what we did in the mine, I…" she swallowed hard and took both Regina's hands in hers, "That's not something any two magic-users could do, is it?"

Regina shook her head speechlessly as she stared at Emma.

"Then it has to be…I mean, is it…"

"True Love"

Both women jumped at the deep voice behind them. They whipped around to see a young man, perhaps seventeen or eighteen wearing ragged clothes and shaggy hair, but full of boyish mischief beaming at them.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"_Welcome. Have no fear, Henry. This will soon be over."_

The boys formed a circle around Henry on the marble coffin and began to chant. Henry watched as their eyes rolled back and they became entranced by the words they spoke, though he could not understand them. He screamed for help but they merely chanted louder and began to sway.

Outside the circle, the shadow became agitated and attempted to enter only to be repelled as though by an invisible electric fence. Its cries mingled with Henry's until his eyes too rolled back and he lost consciousness.

Greg and Tamara watched with a greedy gleam to their eyes as the air around Henry began to glow like a beacon. Piles of wood around the edge of the circle burst into flame as the night grew darker around them. The shadow was becoming more and more difficult to see by the minute as it faded into the darkness until all that could be seen were fiery eyes alight with malice.

Greg and Tamara moved off to the edge of the circle where a large burlap bag sat waiting. They dragged it over to the middle of the circle and laid it before Henry's feet on the ground. When they pulled off the covering, they revealed Neal's body. Quickly they arranged him to mimic Henry's position and moved back outside the circle of Lost Boys

The boys joined hands and continued their chant, drowning out the cries of the shadow.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

_They whipped around to see a young man, perhaps seventeen or eighteen wearing ragged clothes and shaggy hair, but full of boyish mischief beaming at them._

Regina moved forward first, squinting her eyes at him until she was just in front of him, then reaching out a hand to touch his cheek. It couldn't be, but…the scar above his eyebrows from when he had chicken pox. The sheepish half grin he gave when she cupped his cheek, so much like the blonde behind her…

"Henry?"

"Hi Mom."

She let out a sob as she pulled him to her, her hand still holding his face. She pulled back again to look at him.

"But how is this possible?"

A gunshot caused them to jump apart.

"Regina, back away," Emma's voice held steel and a glance around revealed that she had her gun trained on the young man.

"Emma, put that away."

"Absolutely not. This could be anyone. We don't know that is Henry."

Henry rolled his eyes and said, "It's me, I swear. You are Emma Swan, my birth mother. I found you in Boston and brought you to Storybrooke so you could break the curse."

"What does that prove, exactly? You could have gotten information out of the real Henry to impersonate him."

"Emma!"

"Regina, I'm serious…back the fuck up right now."

Regina ignored her, reaching out for his hand and saying, "Henry, when you were seven and lost your tooth, what did you do?"

"I set up a trap coming into my room to catch the tooth fairy and made you fall and break your wrist."

"Emma, it's him. Why would anyone know that?"

Emma lowered the gun slightly but still regarded him skeptically. "What is our number one secret?"

"When you tried to teach me to play catch you got distracted looking at my moms's legs when she came outside in a pair of shorts and broke her favorite lawn ornament."

Emma flushed darkly, "That's not what happened, Henry. There was an eagle overhead. I got distracted by an eagle."

Henry rolled his eyes in an endearingly familiar way and said, "Yeah, ok, Emma. Whatever you say."

"But Henry, how did you get here? We're in the middle of the ocean."

"You're in Neverland. There is magic here."

"And you can use it?" Regina shrieked, her fear apparent.

"Wait a second here. If you're Henry, why are you like seventeen years old?"

Henry's face fell a little bit before he smiled sadly and said, "It's complicated. But I've been waiting a long time for you."

"How is that possible? You left Storybrooke only five days ago."

"Look, there isn't a lot of time to explain. I'm going to have to give you the short version."

Emma nodded for him to continue as Regina stood gaping at her boy with her hand over her mouth.

"The basic story is that I am from the future. Well, and the past in a way."

Emma had completely lowered the gun now looking baffled. "How can that be?"

"In my past, and in your possible future, we all came here together to try to find Neal, but he was dead. It turns out that he died before he even landed on the other side of the portal," Henry's face darkened for a moment as he said, "We didn't know that and we tried to help him only to find him... A battle erupted on the shore not far from here, and I had to take a life to save you. But in doing so, I had to…make a sacrifice that changed me. I couldn't leave Neverland again. Time works differently, here, though. I was able to use agents throughout time to influence events to bring us all to this point."

"Henry, what kind of sacrifice? Are you ok, are you hurt?"

Henry smiled at Regina's concern, remembering how she always sought to care for him, even when he believed her to be evil.

"I'm…different. You know the story of Peter Pan?" They both nodded. "Well, I remembered it, too. It turns out that there are boys brought here by the shadow. My shadow. I've looked after them and they've helped me to move things forward."

"What kind of things?"

"Well, you see, when I…gained my magic powers, I also gained the ability to prophesize. I was able to see the future and the past and use what I knew happened before to bring things to where they are now. I can only change certain things, so I…" His eyes filled with tears and he looked at the both as though pleading for forgiveness, "I couldn't change bad things that happened. To both of you," His face broke into a smile through his tears, "But I was able to see the future, too, and…well, I can't tell you that." He pulled them both under his arms and hugged them tight.

"But I've waited so long to see you and now we barely have any time before it begins."

"Wait, kid, hold on a second. Before what begins?"

In response, Henry looked to the shore that was becoming more and more clear in the distance and pointed to the top of a bluff above the beach where fires ignited as they watched. He reached out and pointed with one finger before solemnly stating, "The final battle."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

At the sound of the gunshot, Rumplestiltskin awoke with a start. He hurried to pull on his overcoat and grab his walking stick as he made his way onto the deck. As he approached the group at the bow he heard only fragments of their conversation including "Neal…dead…final battle" and to see the boy point at the blazing fire above.

In an instant every dark and twisted inclination rose to the surface and he let out a primal scream, drawing attention of the other occupants of the ship. As he quickly approached the bow, Charming, Snow, and Hook ran up from below decks in time to see him shouting "Bae" over and over again before falling to the ground.

When he looked up again, his eyes had gone completely black and his mouth twisted in a sinister grin. He giggled maniacally and said, "The boy. This ends today." Before anyone could react, he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

_The boys joined hands and continued their chant, drowning out the cries of the shadow._

All at once, silence fell. A small, reptilian looking man had landed in the center of the circle, directly next to his son's broken body. He knelt before him for a moment and sobbed, "Oh, Bae," dropping his head to Neal's chest. A moment later, he stood slowly and took in his surroundings. He looked to the boys, who had ceased chanting and now merely stood, faces turned to the sky, holding hands. He took in Greg and Tamara standing to the side and his mouth twisted into an ugly sneer.

"A mission against magic, is that right? Well I can understand why, dearies. After all, you have no defense should I choose to do this," He flicked his wrist and sent them flying back against the ruined columns behind them. Both screamed as their bones broke on impact and they continued to roll around on the stone until Rumple abruptly dropped them both to the ground where they moved no more.

"And you," He prowled toward Henry with a demented smile, "The boy prophecy says will be my downfall," He flicked his wrist and Henry awoke abruptly, staring around at his father and kidnappers dead on the ground, the chanting boys, and the malevolent gleam in the eye of Rumplestiltskin as he approached. Henry struggled to get free of his bindings but Rumplestiltskin reinforced them with magic as he leaned in close to Henry and said, "I guess the prophecy is right. You destroyed my boy, the last bit of good in me. Now begins my downfall into true evil. And I plan to start by destroying you."

Henry could not find his voice to scream as he stared in horror at his grandfather's inky black eyes, but he needn't say anything more as a voice behind him barked, "Back away from my son."

"Mom!" the desperation in Henry's cry made Regina's stomach turn over but she held out her hands beside Emma's raised gun, ready to fight.

Rumplestiltskin turned with a giggle to see the party from the ship in a still fading purple cloud and said, "Well, dearie, dearie, me. Isn't this just charming?" As he spoke the last word, his voice lowered to a demonic rumble that sent shivers down Emma's spine, but she was not about to give up now. She sent her parents to go check on Greg and Tamara as she, Regina, and Henry's older version neared the center of the circle.

The chanting of the boys resumed, louder than ever, and young Henry's eyes fell closed as he passed out again.

As they approached the coffin, Emma paled and had to stop to hold back a scream at the sight of Neal's lifeless eyes staring up at the sky. She swallowed down the bile that rose in her throat and moved closer.

"What have you done to our son, Rumple?" Emma was grateful to Regina for speaking, she could not find her voice.

Rumplestiltskin merely giggled, but the older Henry's voice behind her said, "It isn't him. It's my friends. Henry…err that one…cannot be awake for this."

Emma merely gave a nod of acknowledgement as she entered the circle of Lost Boys, her gun trained on Rumplestiltskin. When she reached Neal's body, she crouched and closed his eyes but kept her eyes and gun directed at the Dark One's face.

Regina ran from beside Emma to reach the younger Henry and brush his hair back from his face, needing to verify that he was warm and alive for herself. She let out a sob and nodded confirmation to Emma, who gave no acknowledgement beyond the exhale of a breath she'd been holding since they entered the circle. As they flanked their prone son and Rumplestiltskin prowled around them, it was the older Henry who stepped forward and said, "You will hurt no one else here, Dark One."

Rumplestiltskin let out a giggle and said, "And just how do you plan to stop me, Boy?"

Henry extended his hand, palm up, and a crooked dagger appeared within it.

"No." Rumplestiltskin leapt forward but Henry reacted first and plunged the dagger into his body to the hilt. At once, Rumplestiltskin fell to his knees at his son's feet. Henry stood above him, chest heaving.

"Henry, no!" came an unearthly cry from Regina as she left her son's side to clutch at the dagger in his hands watching the name change to Henry. She looked to him in horror as he gave her a sad smile. He waved his hands and the motion around the outside of the circle ceased, time evidently frozen. Emma rushed to his other side.

"What the fuck just happened?"

"What was always meant to happen. Prophecy said that I was to be the downfall of the Dark One. It was my prophecy, my destiny."

"I don't understand."

At once, it became clear that all motion had not ceased, the shadow danced closer and closer to the center of the circle, inside the stones now, but momentarily stymied by the circle of Lost Boys.

"The shadow, my shadow self, is the Dark One. Centuries ago when I battled the Dark One, I was able to divide my true self, your son, from the demon. A portion became the shadow and a portion became tied to the dagger. In a few minutes, the shadow will rejoin me and the Dark One will possess full power once again."

Regina let out a gasped sob and cried, "Henry, no!"

He looked to her and said, "Yes. But I can have another chance in him." He looked to the slumbering form on the slab. "You must save him, do not allow the Dark One to take him."

It was Emma who replied with a breathy, "How?"

He handed her the dagger.

"No."

"You must. It won't be the end for him. He will have a chance to grow up, to be free of magic and curses. You must do this."

"I'm not going to kill you."

He looked to her and smiled sadly, "It's too late. When the shadow breaks through, I will be lost. This is the only way."

"But I…then I will be the dark one."

"No. Like I said, the dagger, the shadow, they are a part of me. When all three are rejoined in the hand of the Savior – the product of true love – the Dark One's power will be destroyed."

Regina simply shook her head as tears streamed down her cheeks. She looked into the face of the baby she had raised from the time he was three weeks old. Her baby whose cheeks were now dusted with stubble, whose eyes held centuries of pain. She closed her eyes and wept, opening them again only when she felt a hand on her chin, lifting her face.

"Listen to me, Mom. You are my family. You made me the person I am. You are not the Evil Queen. And you deserve to be loved. Please don't keep shutting Emma out. You need each other and he needs you both," he nodded to his younger counterpart. He kissed her softly on both cheeks and touched her nose as she had done when he was little and she gave a tearful smile.

"And you Emma," he turned and gave a playful grin, "Don't let him run all over you and mom," Emma and Regina gave shuddering laughs. "I know that you always felt that you weren't ready to be a mom, but you've always been my hero. Take care of her, now." Emma nodded and pulled him to her, hugging him tightly.

Henry reached out and drew Regina into the embrace and said, "You both know that True Love is the most powerful magic of all. That is the only thing that will get the three of you home safe. I know you're afraid, but I promise, you have the power to transcend realms and break any curse. You already know it. Use it now. And know that you will always have my true love, here."

He touched his heart and pushed them back from him as the shadow broke through the circle of Lost Boys and merged with his body. Regina and Emma stood transfixed as he staggered briefly before straightening with a sickening grin, his eyes glowing red. He took a step forward and Regina sobbed, extending her hand and freezing him in place with her magic. Emma saw her shaking with the effort and stepped forward, plunging the dagger into his chest.

A cloud of black magic burst outward from Henry's hyperextended body as he floated into the air. In a moment, they were engulfed as the wind picked up and the sky rumbled ominously. Emma cried out for Regina through the inky blackness. When their hands found each other they stumbled blindly forward to their Henry still asleep upon the stone. As though it had been planned, both clutched one of his hands. With their free hands, they bridged the gap and clutched each other's hands.

From their clasped hands there came a bright blue and violet cloud crackling with lighting within. It engulfed all those within the circle. At the epicenter, Emma and Regina looked at one another with wide eyes. The stones surrounding them seemed to focus the magic and strengthen it within the circle.

The emotions rushing through them were a jumbled mass of grief, relief, and overwhelming love. It was this last that drew them forward, eyes drifting closed among the crackling magic cloud as they pressed their lips together.

A burst of energy threw them back and onto the ground.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

When Emma awoke, she was on the ground and surrounded by trees. She raised her head to look around and saw Henry, her Henry, next to her. She crawled forward and was relieved to see him stirring as well. She saw Regina a few feet away getting to her feet and rushing over.

"Mom? Emma? Why are we in the woods?"

Looking around, Emma spotted the well she had exited last time she crossed realms and realization struck, "We're back in Storybrooke."

Scattered around them were the Lost Boys, Hook, Snow, and Charming, all waking now and helping each other up. Snow and Charming rushed over to embrace Emma and Henry. Regina stepped back awkwardly to try to allow them their moment. As she turned to walk away she felt a hand close around hers.

"You can't deny it now." Emma looked at her tearfully.

Regina looked down, "No."

"But listen, I…just because he said all that stuff. I mean…I think we have both had enough of fulfilling prophecies and wishes for other people for a lifetime. If you don't want to –"

Regina stopped her by throwing her arms around her neck and kissing her soundly. When she pulled back, she looked into Emma's eyes and said, "I don't care."

"You…What?!"

"I don't care if its destiny or a manipulated timeline or utter dumb luck that made me feel this way. I've never felt anything like it and I choose not to let it go."

Emma stared at her a minute more before smiling in that way she had that made the sunshine seem brighter and pulling Regina in to kiss her more thoroughly. Neither noticed the light crackling around them or the audience that had formed until Henry gave a whoop of joy and the other Lost Boys joined him in crowing. When they looked up, Hook merely gave a thumbs up and led the Lost Boys away. Snow and Charming stared open-mouthed, but Henry took their hands and dragged them back toward town, stealing dumbfounded glances over their shoulders as they went.

Emma and Regina watched them go for a moment before looking at each other. Regina couldn't keep in check the tears that began to fall as she thought of the son they'd left behind.

Emma wiped Regina's cheeks with her thumbs before pulling her close, "I know."

"We lost him, Emma. How are we supposed to forget?"

Emma grasped her shoulders and pulled them far enough apart to look deep into Regina's eyes, "We won't. We will never forget him. We will remember him every day by doing exactly what he wanted."

Regina sighed, "How do we do that?"

"Well for starters, we really need to find something to eat," Regina chuckled, relieved that some things never changed, "And then we take our son home and look into this _Happily Ever After _thing." She dropped a sweet kiss on Regina's nose and took her hand, leading her home.

**A/N: Please review…pretty please. **


End file.
